The Wheaton Interference
by Anjirika
Summary: "Hey Leonard," said Will Wheaton with a beer in his hand. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." and so begins the apology which makes Leonard realize just exactly why Penny broke up with him in the bowling alley. Please read and review!


DISCLAIMER: The characters of "The Big Bang Theory" do not belong to me.

_Author's Note: I loved this week's episode, and this little drabble popped into my head. Hope ya'll enjoy!_

**The Wheaton Interference**

"Hey Leonard," said Will Wheaton with a beer in his hand. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Leonard looked to the former Star Trek actor in surprise. "Sorry?"

"For what happened between you and Penny."

Leonard was really taken aback. "Why would you be sorry? It's not as though it's your fault…" he paused and watched Will's apologetic face. "How could it be your fault?" Leonard asked almost accusingly. "What did you do? What did you say?"

"I told her that it was better to break up with someone than to string them along," Will admitted honestly. "I was speaking from personal experience, and kinda hoped that it would throw her off her game, but I had no idea that she'd break up with you there and then in the bowling ally."

Leonard blinked in surprise, almost too shocked to even speak.

"I am sorry," Will apologized again.

"How could you?" Leonard asked, his indignation and anger pushing him past the shock that he felt. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"I was just making friendly conversation,"

"Friendly conversation?" asked Leonard. "Planting such an idea in her head is like the Emperor telling Anakin that he can save Padme which causes him to turn against the Jedi,"

"Leonard I—"

"No save it," Leonard snapped as he walked away from Will Wheaton. Gathering Raj and Sheldon as quickly as he could and together the three of them left the party.

…

"I don't understand," complained Sheldon. "Why did we leave early?"

"Didn't you listen?" asked Raj. "Will Wheaton basically planted the seed of doubt in Penny's mind which led to her breaking up with him, and us losing the bet."

A look of hurt crossed over Sheldon's face. He remembered all to well, like they all did, about the humiliating moment when they had stood in the comic book store wearing the women superhero's costumes and he didn't know what to think of this latest turn of events. "Does this mean I can't like him anymore?"

"You can like him if you want," Leonard said tonelessly. "I don't care."

…

As soon as they returned to the apartment building, despite the fact that it was so late, Leonard went straight to Penny's room and pounded on the door till she opened it, looking as she was half asleep. "Wha-is-it?" she asked sleepily.

"How could you?" Leonard asked accusingly as he strode past her.

"How could I what?" asked Penny, turning around and closing her door.

"How could you listen to Will Wheaton of all people?"

Penny blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"How could you believe him when he said that it was better to break up with someone then string them along."

Instantly Penny was awake and Leonard could see the recognition and shame in her eyes. "Why are you bringing this up now?" she asked.

"Because I'm angry," Leonard answered. "I'm so incredibly angry."

"Leonard," Penny began in an even voice. "That was over a year ago."

"I know but—"

"But what?" asked Penny as she sat on the couch. "You have a girlfriend."

"I wouldn't have gotten together with Priya if you and I were still together."

"Leonard,"

"What I said is still true," he continued watching as Penny shut her mouth in surprise as he sat down beside her. "I know that I'm… involved at the moment but she's seven thousand miles away. It's not as though it'll be really hard to end things and…" Leonard paused and took Penny's hand, an act that surprised them both. "…and I was stupid for letting you go so easily in the first place."

Penny blinked, and tears fell down her face. "Oh Leonard," she said with a quivering voice. "I'm so sorry."

Leonard's brow furrowed in confusion, he had no idea what she was apologizing for.

"I made such a mistake," Penny continued. "I never should have broken up with you."

"No?" asked Leonard, kinda surprised at what he was hearing.

"No," she confirmed as she shook her head. "Almost as soon as I did I realized that I had made a huge mistake…you're a great guy."

Leonard smiled slightly. "Is that all?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. No I realized a little while after we broke up that I was… that I had fallen in love with you without even realizing it."

"You… love… what?" Leonard asked.

Penny threw her arms around him and started crying even more— so much so that she couldn't really talk. Leonard was so surprised that he couldn't think of a thing to say so he just held Penny and let her cry on his shoulder. After about ten minutes her sobbing subsided and she withdrew herself from his arms rather sheepishly. "Sorry," she apologized.

"Don't be sorry," Leonard stated. "Just… tell me I heard you right."

"I love you," Penny repeated. "I think that I always have."

Leonard gave her a small smile. "I know that I've always loved you. From day one."

"So… where does that leave us?"

Leonard shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I mean… I'm willing to give us another chance. If you are."

Penny nodded. "I'd like that," she said as she leaned in close. "I'd like that a lot."

And before Leonard could say anything, Penny was kissing him. It was something that he had dreamed of for more than a year and he was thrilled beyond belief to have Penny back in his arms and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that if it hadn't been Will Wheaton's interference, Penny and him would have never split up.

END


End file.
